starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Световой меч Скайуокеров
("At the heart of every Jedi lightsaber is a kyber crystal...") |blade type= |color=Голубой |blade length= |mods= |weight= |protection= |capacity= |range= |design= |markings= |purpose=Бой на световых мечах |era= |affiliation=*Орден джедаевЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов *Галактическая Республика''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' фильм **Великая армия Республики *Ситы *Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики}} Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера или световой меч Энакина/Люка - световой меч, созданный Энакином Скайуокером в период Войн клонов, и который позже перешёл его сыну, Люку Скайуокера, в время Галактической гражданской войны. Энакин пользовался этим мечом на протяжении всех Войн клонов и продолжал им пользоваться после падения на тёмную сторону Силы и приняв имя тёмного лорда ситов Дарт Вейдер. Он лишился своего меча во время поединка с Оби-Ваном Кеноби, который подобрал его и хранил при себе, находясь в изгнании на Татуине. В период Галактической гражданской войны Кеноби передал меч Люку, который пользовался им на протяжении трёх лет, прежде чем потерять во время дуэли со своим отцом. В этом мече стабилизирующее кольцо надевалось поверх эмиттера клинка.Ultimate Star Wars Описание Световой меч рыцаря-джедая Энакина Скайуокера содержал кибер-кристаллы, формирующие голубоватое плазменное лезвие. История Создание Энакиным Скайуокером Восстановление оружия джедая После утраты своего первого светового меча на Джеонозисе,Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов незадолго до битвы на Кристофсисе, Энакин Скайуокер самостоятельно создал новый световой меч. Захват Дуку Когда корабль Дуку потерпел крушение на Ванкоре, Скайуокер и Кеноби отправились на его поиски в пещеры. Однако, Дуку обрушил пещеру, погребя под обломками Скайуокера и отделив его от Кеноби. Подобрав меч Энакина, Дуку спрятал его рядом со своим, а затем договорился о своём отлёте с планеты с капитаном Онака и его бандой пиратов, которые взяли его на борт корабля, отправлявшегося на Флоррум. Но пираты, прознав о том, кто их попутчик, захватили его в плен, забрав как его собственный меч, так и меч Скайуокера. Когда Кеноби и Скайуокер прибыли на переговоры с пиратами по поводу Дук, Энакин попытался забрать свой световой меч у Пильфа Мукмука, но - безрезультатно. К тому же, они сами попали в плен к пиратам. . После этого Скайуокер смог вернуть свой меч, освободить себя и Кеноби и взять Онаку в заложники, до тех пор, пока не прибыл Бинкс. . Скайуокер использовал свой меч во время дуэли с лордом ситов графом Дуку, также известным как Дарт Тиранус, во время Битвы за Корусант, из которой вышел победителем. Позже он, как и Кеноби, лишился своего меча, попав в плен к генералу Гривусу, во время спасения Верховного Канцлера Палпатина. Оружие джедаев было передано Гривусу одним из магнастражей, и генерал добавил их к своей коллекции мечей поверженных джедаев, но Кеноби и Скайуокеру удалось вернуть свои мечи при помощи Силы, в то время как R2-D2 отвлёк внимание Гривуса и стражи. Позже Скайуокер, перешедший на тёмную сторону Силы и принявший имя Дарт Вейдер, применил этот меч во время резни в Храме джедаев, случившейся во время нападения на Храм джедаев, в котором он убил множество последователей пути джедаев. После этого он использовал меч для убийства членов Совета сепаратистов, во время своей миссии на Мустафаре. Там же он и лишился этого меча, во время дуэли с Кеноби. Во владении у Люка Скайуокера Получение оружия Световой меч Энакина хранился у Кеноби на протяжении девятнадцати лет, пока он не получил шанс отдать это оружие Люку, сыну Энакина, после спасения молодого Скайуокера от нападения тускенов. В своей хижине Кеноби вручил Скайуокеру световой меч отца и сказал, что он хотел бы, чтобы он был у него, когда Люк станет достаточно взрослым, но его дядя Оуэн был против этого, считая что Люк, как и его отец, последует за Кеноби "в крестовом походе ради глупых идеалов". .]] После гибели своих тёти и дяди Люк стал учеником Кеноби и начал изучать пути джедаев. Во время путешествия на Альдераан Скайуокер начал тренировки по обращению с оружием на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», где тренировался использовать джедайскую защитную форму боя, называемую шиен, применяемую чтобы отклонять выстрелы. Использование на Саймуне-1 После преждевременной кончины Кеноби от рук Дарта Вейдера, Скайуокер продолжил самостоятельные тренировки по овладению отцовским мечом. Вскоре после этого Скайуокер принимал участие в нападении на спутник Саймун-1, с целью проникнуть на военный завод «Альфа» и уничтожить его. На фабрике Сила привела Люка к камерам, в которых содержались рабы Империи, где Скайуокер столкнулся с охранником. Попытавшись применить на неё джедайский обман разума, чтобы прогнать охранника, Скайуокер потерпел неудачу, после чего активировал свой световой меч и отсёк ему руку. После этого разрубил замки камер, освободил рабов и отвёл их к остальным повстанцам.Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 1 Когда Скайуокер узнал, что на спутник прибыл Вейдер, он отправился на его поиски. Встретившись с тёмным лордом, Люк активировал свой световой меч и вступил в схватку с человеком, который был повинен в смерти Оби-Вана и, как он думал, его отца. Использование на Хоте Когда Скайуокер был схвачен вампой, существом, обитавшем на ледяной планете Хот, он пришёл в сознание подвешенным вниз головой в пещере, где обитала вампа. Увидев свой меч в сугробе, он применив Силу притянул оружие к себе, освободил свои ноги ото льда и отрубил руку напавшему на него чудовищу, что позволило ему сбежать из пещеры.Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар Когда Хан Соло нашёл почти мёртвого от холода Скайуокера, он воспользовался его мечом чтобы вскрыть своего мёртвого таунтауна и спрятал Люка внутри его тела, пока сам оборудовал укрытие. Во время битвы за Хот Скайуокер, подтянувшись на зацепившимся за днище шагохода тросе, мечом вскрыл нижний люк имперского AT-ATа и, закинув внутрь взрывчатку, смог уничтожить его. Использование на Дагоба Во время своего обучения с мастером-джедаем Йодой на планете Дагоба, Скайуокер вошёл в пещеру с сильным влиянием тёмной стороны в качестве испытания, устроенным Йодой. Внутри пещеры Люка посетило видение, в котором он встретился с Дартом Вейдером, тёмным лордом ситов. Скайуокер воспользовался своим своим световым мечом и атаковал лода ситов. Короткий поединок закончился тем, что молодой джедай смог отрубить голову ситу. Но упавший шлем Вейдера взорвался изнутри и внутри оказалась голова Люка. Дуэль с Дартом Вейдером После сражения в пещере тёмной стороны, Скайуокера посетило видение Силыо его друзьях, которые испытывают мучения в Облачном городе на Беспине. Там он встретился с Дартом Вейдером и вступил с ним в сражение на световых мечах, во время которой Скайуокер продемонстрировал свои новые навыки владения мечом, впечатлявшие даже его бывшего владельца. Не привыкший к долгим поединкам Скайуокер вскоре выбился из сил, что позволило Вейдеру нанести удар, который отсёк молодому джедаю руку, державшую меч, после чего Скайуокер и сам прыгнул в след за мечом, в глубокую шахту Облачного города. После потери своего меча, Скайуокер собрал себе новый световой меч, взамен утраченного.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Возвращение Световой меч таинственным образом вновь явился миру спустя почти тридцать лет после своей пропажи.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы (Второй трейлер) За кулисами Световой меч Энакина Скауокера в «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» был сделан как точная копия светового меча Люка Скайуокера из «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар», так как согласно канону, они представляют собой один и тот же меч. Оригинальная рукоять, использовавшаяся Марком Хэмиллом в «Новой надежде» и «Империя наносит ответный удар», была сделана из стойки вспышки от камеры Graflex 3, которые использовались прессой в сороковых годах, с ребристой рукоятью из пластиковых Т-образных направляющих, использовавшихся в раздвижных витринных дверях (их часто путают со щётками стеклоочистителей), приклеенной на металлический цилиндр и пластинки переключателя от светодиодного дисплея калькулятора 1974 года (В «ИНОУ» пластина переключателя была заменена на часть печатной платы). Появления * *''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' фильм * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars: Story Before The Force Awakens'' *''Lost Stars'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Оружие джедая: Приключения Люка Скайуокера'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны 2: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны 3: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны 6: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 6'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] }} Источники *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * Примечания и сноски